


Beyond the Basilisk

by Badger_Fluff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...literally, Hung Harry Potter, I'm changing a bunch of things to suit my needs so... AU, M/M, Multi, Personal Growth, Porn With Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badger_Fluff/pseuds/Badger_Fluff
Summary: There were more repercussions to the Chamber of Secrets fiasco than anyone realised... Well except for Harry, until now.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! The first chapter is going to be worldbuilding and backstory n'stuff. The smuts probably going to properly start in chapter 2.

Harry Potter, Slayer-of-the-Dark-Lord, was currently lying down on his own bed in his own room at Privet Drive, a place he has finally called home since he was 15. The Dursleys weren't there, in fact, the Dursleys would never be there; they were killed when a 'rogue' Dementor sucked out their souls while Harry was celebrating his 15th birthday with the Weasleys. The Dursleys, unlike those with magic to sustain the body, died without a soul to keep them alive. To Harry, it was the best present he had ever gotten from his relatives - Freedom. Harry was thinking about all that had happened since he was set free from his sentence at Durskaban, as he used to call it. He was actually quite shocked at the massive changes to both the Ministry and Hogwarts but neither compared to how much the Wizarding World itself had changed since the fall of Lord Voldemort.

The investigation into how the family of The-Boy-Who-Lived was killed revealed that the Dementor, thought to have gone rogue, was actually given the order to attack from _within_ the Ministry itself! In order to save his approval ratings, Minister Cornelius Fudge gave Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, full permission to search through the Ministry for those culpable. Seizing the opportunity, Ms. Bones scoured through the employees with liberal use of Veritaserum; and managed to remove most of the corruption up to, but not including, the Wizengamot members. After Lord Voldemort was spotted during the attack on the Ministry down in the Department of Mysteries, everyone thought that although Madam Bones had rid the Ministry of a lot of its corruption, the foothold they had in the Wizengamot would force Fudge to resign and implement their own Puppet Minister. But, in a shocking turn of events, the Minister grew a spine _(read: no longer had the Malfoy money rolling in after he was outed as a Death Eater) _and decided to save face and keep the public's goodwill by removing the 'unknown' Dark Lord supporters in the Wizengamot by invoking the Ministry's 'War Time Laws', which allowed him to force through laws that would then be combed through by a panel after the return of the 'Peace Time Laws', then forcing through a law that no-one who had a Dark Mark was allowed to be an employee of the Ministry and that any captured Death Eater was to be given Veritaserum and pumped for all information that could be squeezed out of them. It was during the processing of the 'Death Eater' Sirius Black, found unconscious at the base of the Veil of Death after being hit with a stunner, that revealed he was never given a proper trial and he never committed anything he was accused of; it was in fact the still-living Peter Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters and killed the Muggles. Fudge proclaimed this an 'absolute tragedy' and a gigantic case of abuse of power by 'The Old Administrations', who were all conveniently deceased by that time, so Sirius Black was now proclaimed innocent of all charges and given custody of the re-orphaned Boy-Who-Lived.

The actual culprit of the Muggle murders wasn't found until the middle of August when the Senior Undersecretary was found within the Forbidden Forest. Delores Umbridge, evading questioning because of her post at Hogwarts as the Defence Professor, was not revealed until she was found and summarily arrested for; illegal use of Veritaserum on minors without consent, illegal use of a restricted Blood Quill on minors as a use of torture, multiple counts of threatening a minor. It was revealed during questioning that not only did she commit these acts, she also ordered Dementors to attack multiple Muggle families, including the family of Harry Potter, as well as other crimes such as Bribery, Forgery, Theft, Threatening Ministry Officials, Blackmail and other crimes against the Ministry. During the outrage of all of Umbridge's crimes, the Minister of Magic had to repeal all of the Educational Decrees made during the last year and abolish the laws that allowed the Ministry to bypass the Hogwarts Charter and make changes however they want. And, as the only way he thought to keep his job, Minister Fudge forced through a law that stated each employee of the Ministry had to sign a magically binding contract of loyalty to the Ministry and uphold the law as part of their employment contract, but what the Minister never realised was that an amendment was slipped in forcing each Minister of Magic to sign their own contract of loyalty to the British Crown meaning each Minister couldn't abuse the loyalty of every employee to rule the Wizarding World as they themselves had to answer to the Reigning Monarch.

During this, Hogwarts was put under review by the ICU and found lacking. A host of changes soon came to the school, from changes to the staff after certain teachers were deemed unfit to teach, ***cough**_ Snape, Binns, Trelawny_ ***cough**; changes to the timetable, with more classes able to be taken in a day as well as time for new enrichments and finally, changes to the curriculum;

-1 changed class - 'Divination'. Changed so only those with the aptitude for the subject can take the elective.  
-2 new mandatory classes - 'Muggle Culture' for magical-raised students and 'Magical Culture' for muggle-raised students. Added for the integration of each population into the opposite culture to prevent problems arising from lack of knowledge.  
-3 new/returning electives - 'Spell Creation', 'Alchemy' and 'Rites and Rituals'. Added to reduce the amount of injuries and accidents from lack of understanding in what is safe to do in each practise of magic.  
-4 new enrichments - 'Duelling', 'Animated Artistry', 'Muggle Sports' and 'Riding, Flying, Racing'. Added due to lack of extracurricular activities besides Quidditch, introduces a new Duelling Tournament which adds the winner each year into the 'Duelling Diary' and is included as an extra on the Defence OWL and NEWT certificate but also qualifies the winner for competing in the age appropriate World Duelling Tournament. A new Animated Artistry Contest will award the winner with an Animated Artistry Award which is a boost to any application into the complimentary field. Muggle Sports is a wide range of activities one can try such as; Football, Basketball, Baseball and further sports with a ball, others like Swimming and Running, finally there is a new fully equipped Gym that can be used during this period and in free time. Riding, Flying, Racing is where anyone can learn to ride on creatures such as Hippogriffs, Thestrals, including how to fly them, as well as magical means like Brooms, near the end of the year there is a Racing Tournament for each category of the spectrum with prizes in each category from the Flying Feather in Creature Racing to the Broom Bolt for your Hogwarts House. This now gives each house a chance to win an annual prize for their House, the Quidditch Cup, the Animated Artistry Award, the Flying Feather and the Broom Bolt. **(A/N I know that 3 of the four are biased towards those who can fly but I thought this would be realistic of the Magical World, they do love their flying) **

It was during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts that everything really changed for him. Now that Voldemort was publicly active and attacking people, he knuckled down as much as possible and studied everything he could. With liberal use of a Time Turner he may have appropriated from the Department of Mysteries, he studied all he could during the summer to prepare for the coming school year. He had changed his courses to take Runes instead of Divination, the new elective of Rites and Rituals, as well as signing up for Duelling, Running and Broom Racing as enrichments with plans to make much use out of the gym. Hermione was proud, clearly in the dark about his use of a Time Turner, and Ron was suitably horrified at all the new work, especially since Harry refused to play Quidditch as he played it mainly because he could fly his broom, he enjoyed flying more than the game itself. But during the year Harry noticed that although his magic was improving by leaps and bounds with all the practice and learning he was doing, physically he was still a bit of a runt, except his stamina, which had improved immensely from constant running. Although he had built a little muscle, he had mainly toned what he already had, no matter how much he kept going to the school gym, so he decided to finally go to the infirmary of his own free will and not unconscious or with an injury that forced him there. And what a revelation that was! Madam Pomfrey did a full scan and discovered that the infusion of Basilisk Venom (and boy, what a lecture he got for not mentioning that before!) and freely given Phoenix Tears had improved his healing factor enough that when he was exercising, the muscle tissue that becomes damaged repairs itself instead of new muscle tissue being made which is how muscles normally grow. The muscle growth he is experiencing is from normal puberty but augmented slightly from his new active lifestyle and the toning of the muscles is from constant use and his body using up any 'baby fat' that’s left. Madam Pomfrey then gave Harry a regimen of potions to try and counterbalance his stunted growth due to malnutrition from Durskaban, and put him in contact with the Rites and Rituals teacher who, now that it was allowed again, performed two rituals with Harry in conjunction with St Mungo’s that fixed his eyesight as much as possible and to correct what bone damage it could from breaks and lack of calcium and vitamin D while growing up in a cupboard.

It was during these rituals that it was discovered exactly what was in his scar, a soul piece of Voldemort himself. With careful planning and more use of a time turner, he was able to devise a Ritual that would make use of the soul piece as a connection to all the others to summon and bind them to a single object but the Rite of Summoning used would only keep the soul pieces bound from leaving the object while a single vinegar candle burns to stop the soul from manifesting and possessing anyone nearby. The ritual was successful but Harry was barely conscious from pain and somehow had to get the fist-sized piece of Hematite containing Voldemort to the Department of Mysteries while also carrying a candle that stinks of vinegar. The only reason that the Unspeakable who found him allowed him to throw Voldemort through the Veil was because Harry had taken a vial of Felix Felicis and the Unspeakable happened to be the one who monitored prophesies and knew he shouldn't interfere. But 'luckily' he decided to show Harry the way and record the 'death' of Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, and other various synonyms of refusing to call him a name, on the 31st of December. **(Tom Riddles Birthday xD) **Harry was then known as Man-Who-Slayed, Slayer-of-the-Dark-Lord and other various titles that no-one cares about.

At the end of the year Harry had grown to a respectable 5'5" **(A/N This is Daniel Radcliff's actual height :D) **not huge by any standards but at least he was taller than Hermione's 5'3", but still much shorter than Ron's 6'3" giant height. He now had a toned runner’s build, which, while nice, Harry couldn't help but wish for more. This was his last thought before the clock on his bedside table struck midnight, announcing his 17th birthday with an explosion of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I also just wanted to place a quick note about the use of a Time Turner and how it affects ageing as well as using the Horcrux as a way to get to Voldemort. I'm going to say that in this, it isn't a persons physical age that determines things like magical inheritance and stuff like that, it is how the stars are arranged 17 years to the day that a person is born. Which for one, makes sense to me with how time magic is a thing and also it makes Astronomy into an actual part of the magical world and not a side note. Now with the soul piece I was thinking about how in most fantasy lore they say not to let someone get blood or other parts of you because they can be used to do magic directly to someone using it, hence the blood of the enemy blah blah blah, so imagine the types of things you could do if you had access to someones soul!


	2. The Basilisk Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun stuff begins! Hope you enjoy!

Harry's body was throbbing, it was pulsing with magic and he had absolutely no idea what was going on. There was a deep ache all across his body, from his toes all the way up to his scalp. He could practically feel something burning its way throughout his veins. The slide of his clothes against his skin felt abrasive and constricting, so he mustered his energy and stripped down to just his boxers. When he looked down at his body he gasped, his body was flushed and veins were starting to rise and spread across his muscles as a sense of pressure built up. The pressure in his body kept building until he couldn't stand anymore and he flopped down on the bed as the throbbing in his body got worse.

With each pulse of charged blood through him, Harry's muscles clenched and unclenched repeatedly, the ache built as if he had been in the gym all day but it kept building. Lifting his arm, he could see the muscle fibres shifting; slowly but surely his arm was getting thicker as he watched. Flexing his arm, he could see his vein covered bicep was bigger! He looked at the rest of his body to see what else had changed, but now his focus was no longer on his arm, he noticed how much stronger the ache had gotten, it seemed bone deep. That’s when he realised the it _was _bone deep, his bones were stretching longer as his height finally started increasing like he'd always wished. Harry didn't know how much longer it continued but he watched as his abs bulged into a solid six pack, his pecs swelled into two solid, meaty pillows, his shoulders expanded into cannonballs, his lats spread to give his torso a v taper down to his legs, which themselves had grown considerably as not only did he work out, he ran each day to increase stamina; thick, dense muscle covered his legs and led down to his new much larger feet to handle his expanded, taller body. His arms were now thick, corded limbs with newfound strength he would have to learn to handle. His hands were larger, much like his feet and he even felt his neck getting thicker.

The aching and throbbing within his bones and muscles was starting to die down when suddenly a new heat rushed through his body as his, previously un-thought of, junk started to announce the beginning of its own growth. Harry moaned as the uncomfortable ache and pressure in his muscles transitioned into deep, humming pleasure in his cock. He watched as the bulge in his boxers twitched and expanded with both new growth and an erection, he didn't touch it but arched his back and raised his hips as the pleasure increased over time. As the bulge kept growing, it started to become uncomfortable as it ran out of room to grow, so Harry tore off his boxers and released the growing Basilisk.

As it was released, his cock smacked against his rock-hard abs before straightening up to point towards the ceiling, and what a sight it was! His thick, throbbing cock was topped with a huge, purple head that was leaking pre-cum down the long, sensitive shaft and pooled around his pulsing, orange-sized balls. With a final burst, his member stopped its growth and his balls pulled tight to the base of his dick as he **came! **Huge spurts of seed erupted from his cock only to come back down, covering his heated muscles with spunk as well as a large area around him. The supply seemed endless and all Harry could do was writhe in ecstasy as his expanded shaft pumped the biggest load of his life from his engorged sperm tanks. 

Eventually, his orgasm tapered off until only a few globs, probably more than a normal man's whole load, trickled down his shaft. Harry lay there panting, out of breath after the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. Sure, he regularly jacked off, but he had never had an orgasm as mind-blowing as his latest. Which brought him back to his new equipment, and therefore, his enhanced body. Cum-coated muscles twitched and flexed as Harry got up to admire his changes.

Looking in the mirror, Harry was surprised at the difference he could see, for one he had to hold up the usually hanging mirror much higher than before. His face was the same; wavy, shoulder length black hair framed his chiselled features. His eyes stood out, the killing curse green drawing attention. His newly thickened neck was connected to large muscular shoulders and the top half of his pecs was visible in the small mirror. Deciding to get a better look, Harry grabbed his wand and made his way into what used to be the Master bedroom, but now had been converted into a home gym, complete with a mirrored wall. 

Walking into his gym, turning on the light and seeing his whole body, he was astonished at how different it was. Gone was the thin, toned 5'5" Harry. In its place was an easily, over 6-foot-tall muscular hunk. His abs rippled as he walked up to the mirror, his massive, still hard cock bobbed and swayed as he walked. His balls bounced slightly off his thighs, the muscles in his legs flexing as they carried him across the room. Stopping in front of the mirror, he couldn't help flexing and admiring his new muscles. When the drying fluids on his body started to become uncomfortable, Harry decided to take a nice, long shower. 

He took his time soaping his new body and paid special attention to his bait and tackle. It still hadn't gone down, so he decided to test how many times he could find release before his new balls were fully satisfied. Stroking his dick, he realised that even with his new, larger hands, one wasn't enough to either wrap around or cover the length.

30 minutes and two extremely satisfying orgasms later, Harry stepped into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his hips and, after vanishing the mess he'd left to dry, discovered that the only clothing that fit his new frame were some underwear that were slightly too tight, sports socks and a pair of jeans Ron had left the last time he'd stayed over that were about 3 inches too short and clung tightly to his muscular legs. They looked like skinny jeans but at least he had something to wear until he could get new clothes. Deciding that he could throw on a robe and enlarge his shoes in the morning, Harry stripped back down and proceeded to slip into dreamland, hardly able to wait until the morning and what the dawn might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just as a side note I'm imagining Harry's new body to be similar to someone called Peter Baranyai. Harry's muscular and tall but not bodybuilder level where he's muscle-bound.


	3. The Basilisk Leaves the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Basilisk has been released into the Wizarding World. I wonder how they'll react? Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Feel free to comment with feedback.

After vague but pleasurable dreams, Harry woke up the next morning to sticky sheets and morning wood that, really, was more like morning steel. He was so hard and he knew that, from now on, he was going to enjoy his mornings _immensely. _Hopping up, he went and had another **long **shower that would happily become part of his morning routine, even if he had to wake up earlier, and returned to his room to get dressed for the day.

A few flicks of his wand and an _engorgio_ to his shoes were all it took for Harry to realise why Hermione told him to never use ordinary expansion charms on clothing; his shoes had actually _melted _from the fabric being unable to channel so much magic! Resigning himself, he Summoned a pair of Vernon's shoes from the attic and Harry had himself an outfit that wouldn't get him arrested for public indecency. He then cast a Notice-Me-Not so Muggles wouldn't notice he was wearing a robe. He should have listened to Hermione when she offered to teach him clothing charms back when he was still wearing Dudley's cast-offs, but he just never thought it would have been useful; Hermione was going to be so smug when she learned the fate of his shoes. Unlike clothing charms, he had accepted her help learning certain cosmetic charms that allowed him to cover up his scar as well as change his hair and eye colour. Today he chose golden-blonde hair and blue eyes because it was so different that people wouldn't recognise him and definitely _not_ because he had recently been watching Marvel cartoons and wanted to liken himself to Thor. 

Stepping off the Knight Bus and into The Leaky Cauldron, Harry strolled through without garnering much attention. Once he was at the brick wall in the alleyway, he tapped the sequence of bricks with his wand to open the doorway to Diagon Alley. Striding towards Madam Malkin’s, Harry went unnoticed under the Notice-Me-Not, which he removed just before entering. After waiting for a couple to finish being measured, who both gave him an admiring glance as they walked to the counter, Harry got the attention of the assistant.

“Hello, I was looking to get some clothes today, could you help me?” The assistant turned at the sound of his much deeper voice with a small smile, which widened when she got a look at Harry. “Hello Sir, I’m positive that I can _definitely_ help you with whatever you need.” She winked, then gestured for Harry to step up onto the slightly raised platform. Gathering a formless robe, some pins and a auto-measuring kit, the woman asked, “So, what are you looking to get today?” A lightly blushing Harry told her that he was looking to get a completely new wardrobe after he out-grew his current clothes. Her eyes widened and she paused, “I think I’m going to need Madam Malkin for this!” And, with a grin, she walked through a door behind the till.

About a minute later, the assistant returned with a stunningly beautiful woman following, she was dressed in what would clearly be highly fashionable and expensive clothes if someone were to buy them. “Good Morning Sir, I was told you wanted to be measured for a completely new wardrobe?” Harry nodded with a, “Yes, Ma’am.” To which she smiled, “So polite! It seems chivalry isn’t dead after all. Now, please follow me to a private fitting room.” Madam Malkin, with the assistant trailing behind, led Harry to the mentioned room. “Would you like a general measurement done, which is both fast and easy, or would you like a custom fitting, which takes longer but, in my opinion, makes the clothes much more comfortable and better looking.” After thinking about it, Harry decided to have a custom fitting. “Right then, just strip down to your underclothes and we can get started” Madam Malkin bustled around grabbing things, so didn’t notice Harry’s furiously blushing face until he stuttered out, “Eh, excuse me?” With a smile, Madam Malkin reassured him, saying that for tailored clothing, they needed exact measurements not distorted by clothing. “Especially seeing as though the clothing you’re wearing doesn’t fit.”

Haltingly, Harry stripped off the robe, blushing again when the assistant didn’t stop gazing at his sculpted torso. He kicked off his shoes and socks, but when it came to removing the jeans, Harry was mortified to realise he couldn’t actually get them off. During this, Madam Malkin had gathered what she needed but, noticing what was happening, she sent the assistant back to the main shop and asked him kindly if he would like her to vanish the jeans. He nodded, now with a permanently pink face. The only reaction to his body was a slight widening of Malkin’s eyes. “I see why you need all new clothes. Now that Jessica is no longer here, you can step out of those and remove the glamour as well and I can get you some underclothes that won’t be uncomfortable for you.” If Harry went any redder, he would look like a fire engine, but, seeing the wisdom of it, he stepped out of his boxers, then removed the glamour. Looking anywhere but at what Madam Malkin was doing, he still heard the indrawn breath but, surprisingly, she made no comment. He could feel the light touch of the tape measure on his skin and after it was finished Malkin quickly went to another room and came back with a pair of plain boxers. “Here you go, these will fit fine and you no longer have to feel exposed.” Sliding the soft material up his legs, Harry was relived to feel his package settle comfortably into the pouch without any tightness. “Now, let’s carry on, shall we?” After Harry became more comfortable with someone seeing him naked, he actually paid better attention to what was going on. Madam Malkin asked him what styles, materials, colours and patterns he wanted his clothes to be. Telling her that he wanted clothes he would be able to wear in the Wizarding World and the Muggle one would be preferable, he left the rest to her judgement.

Harry walked out of Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions exhausted, but satisfied and confident in a way he had never felt before. He ended up with all the clothes he needed and more, the notable things he had gotten were; the charms on all the clothing for temperature, damage (including stains) and security for the pockets. The black, dragon-hide boots which he loved, which matched with his new jacket and stylish, black sunglasses. The sunglasses were an amazing item Madam Malkin had given him for free after he’d paid for all of the new clothes. Due to the size of the order, Madam Malkin told him that most of the clothes wouldn’t be ready for about a week because of the enchantment process. So, she had tailored the dragon-hide jacket and boots to fit him which was easy as the material could handle magic much better than fabric. There was still the problem of not having anything to wear for a week, but Harry assured her that he could get some Muggle clothes until his were done, all he needed were his measurements converted into the nearest standard clothing size.

Clearly, she didn’t want him to think less of her establishment, so she had made him an outfit he could wear out of the store as she had vanished his jeans and he came in with only a robe to cover his torso. A black t-shirt with the jacket accentuated his muscular chest and arms, an amazing charm allowed the leather to be form-fitting but also stretch easily with movement. Black jeans tucked into his boots completed the dark and handsome look while bringing out his green eyes, or so Madam Malkin stated before they left the room. After putting away his Gringotts key once he’d paid, Madam Malkin passed him a pair of sunglasses. “Here you go, for such a large purchase and because you have to wait, you can have these. They’re charmed to see past glamour spells,” she winked, “they can see through invisibility spells, including cloaks, and they’re charmed to adjust to all lighting. You can see in the dark as well as not be blinded if it’s too bright.” Harry was stunned, he thanked her profusely, put them on and admired just how much better he could see things from far away. Taking them off again, he realised it wasn’t the glasses, but his sight seemed better than two days ago.

Although the ritual during his sixth year improved his eyesight enough that he no longer had to wear glasses, things were still blurry from further away. But now, he could see detail that was lacking before. His constant looking about made him notice all the people checking him out, which made him glad his eyes were hidden behind the sunglasses and that he had hidden his scar again, even though he let his hair stay black. He headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and made his way into muggle London. After a little exploration, he found a Calvin Klein store. Walking inside, he browsed and started grabbing things until a clerk came over and asked if he needed some help with the amount of clothes he was picking up. Turning around, he came face to face with a handsome man grinning at him. Agreeing to some help he started picking out more clothes until he had boxers, briefs, trousers, jeans, jogging-bottoms, shorts, ¾ lengths, shirts, t-shirts, jumpers, hoodies, a couple jackets, a few hats, a pair of fingerless gloves, two pairs of normal sunglasses and a suit. The clerk’s eyes were getting wider and wider the more things he pointed out, until eventually all he needed to grab were some shoes. He picked out a pair of lovely dress shoes to match the suit, multiple pairs of trainers and another pair of boots. During the whole process, the clerk kept touching and brushing against him. While the clerk helped him try on shoes, he gave his leg a stroke. When he tried on the suit, the clerk fiddled with the tie, feeling his pecs, placing his hands on his shoulders and giving his biceps a squeeze. By the end of his clothing spree, he was rock hard and his cock was straining against his jeans. The clerk couldn’t have missed it, if the glances he kept giving his crotch were any clue. Eventually the clerk picked up a random pair of briefs and told him that he definitely needed to see him in them to ‘make sure they fit’.

In the changing room Harry quickly stripped and put on the briefs. The bulge his massive cock made was obscene, the fabric stretched around his meat and the pouch hugged his balls. The clerk knocked lightly and slipped inside, when he saw Harry he gasped. He introduced himself as Blake and started running his hands across Harry’s muscles. Slowly, Harry leant down toward Blake and tentatively started kissing him. Blake quickly returned the kiss and even mouthed against his neck. Harry moaned when Blake started stoking his brief-clad dick, he pulled the clerks shirt over his head and wrapped his hands around either side of Blake’s lightly muscled stomach.

“Can I suck you off?” Harry was so horny and here was this handsome guy offering to suck his cock, of course he said yes. Blake squeezed his shaft and got down on his knees, pulling the waistband of Harry’s briefs down until his dick sprung out in all its glory. “Oh my god! It must be over a foot long, and your balls are huge! Thank God I have no gag reflex.” Blake started to lick up and down his member while lightly squeezing his balls. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and stuffed the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth. Harry was in heaven, the feel of the man’s head bobbing up and down his shaft was unlike anything he had ever felt before and he was quickly reaching an orgasm. “Blake, I-I’m close.” His balls pulled tight to the base of his cock and Blake, with his hands now on Harry’s ass, pulled Harry’s cock as far down his throat as it could. His dick pulsed as he unloaded into the guy’s throat, Blake pulled back until the head of his cock was in his mouth and it quickly filled the space with cum as Blake tried to swallow it all. When Blake released him, a last, thick glob left the head and was licked off by Blake. “That, was amazing!” Harry said, grinning. “So, do the briefs fit alright?” He cheekily asked. Blake, panting, only gave a ‘mhm’ and that’s when Harry realised, he had actually jizzed his pants, hands free, while sucking Harry’s cock.

Harry reached down and lifted Blake up until he was standing and, leaning in, gave Blake a kiss while wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him into his naked body. Blake was brought out of his post-orgasmic bliss when he felt this huge, muscled hunk’s still erect meat grinding into his torso. “I don’t think my stomach can take another load.” He laughed, Harry chuckled as well and said, “Don’t worry, although I don’t know how I’m going to stuff this back into my boxers.” A little bit later, Harry walked out of the store with a massive grin on his face, bags of clothes in his hands and a piece of paper with an address and time on it in his pocket. He made his way back home to pack everything away, grinning all the way.


End file.
